custardfandomcom-20200214-history
The Guardian
Main = |gender = Male |species = Teletubbie |color = White |antenna = None (originally) Curly Spike (legless) |status = Determinant}} The Guardian (also known as White Tubbie) is a major character of the Slendytubbies series and its main protagonist. He is a teletubbie whose mission is to monitor the main quartet as well as noting their state of health and prevent them from leaving the surface in which they are experimented on. Physical Appearance He is an humanoid covered in white fur with his face and the inside of his large ears having a normal skin color. He wears a cow-skinned hat on his head, the latter belonging to Dipsy. He holds a flashlight but will also be seen holding a night-vision camera in the following opuses. Infected In the Evil Ending, he has exactly the same appearance, with the only exception that he has a pale face and empty bloody eyes. In the Regretful Ending, he is similar to his previous appearance. He is legless, has black eyes with red pupils and small sharp teeth. His spine and intestines drag behind him. His fur also seems to be slightly darker, being silvery in color. Strangely, his face does not seem to be paler, unlike other infected teletubbies. Personality The Guardian displays a variable personality, depending on the player's dialogue choices. He can goes to rude and aggressive to reasonable and empathic. For the most part, The Guardian appears to be rational, curious, courageous and distrustful. In his infected states, he does not appear to have any personality. Appearances ''Slendytubbies He serves as the playable character (or the "victim" on '''Versus Mode'). His goal is to move around the Main Land to collect the ten custards that are scattered at many different places of the surface. However, this goal is dangerous since Tinky Winky, who killed his friends, is constantly chasing him and become faster every time a custard is collected. The only way to avoid a certain death is to avoid the visual contact with the latter. ''Slendytubbies II He is now holding a night-vision camera, which allows him to have a better vision in dark areas. The using of the night-vision camera previously had a timer in some of the game's versions. His goal is to move, this time, around the different possible maps to collect the chosen amount of custards, which can rise from one to twenty-five. He also must avoid to approach the wandering threat otherwise he will be spotted and will have to escape from it during the rest of the time. Slendytubbies 2D The Guardian appears as the default skin for '''The Player', but he mostly appears as an antagonist. He appears as the sole threat of the Custard Reject Facility and one of the threats in the Training Maze. He slowly follows the player. When the player is close to him, he will scream and speed up until the player gets far away enough. He also emits noises whenever nearby. He is easy to outrun as he is slower than the player. In the Training Maze, he has the same speed as the player, requiring the use of the maze walls to escape him. ''Slendytubbies III Campaign '''Chapter 0' At the beginning of Chapter 0 - It was good, The Guardian is not the playable character. He is doing his usual job, which is to watch the four teletubbies, until things gone wrong. Chapter 1 After the incident, he tries to contact the Satellite Station for help, without success. He then realizes that he has to go to the Satellite Station. Before, he decides to take his night-vision camera. However, the Storage Room is locked and has to opened from the door controls in the Control Room. After he has taken his camera, he has to go outside but he will meet the New Borns. Once outside, he locates five custards and collects them, but when he tries to collect the last one, he finds Tinky Winky standing in front of it. Tinky Winky thens has contact with the custard and turns into a huge and muscular beast. A chase sequence then occurs and the player will have the choice to go inside the Cave or at the Mountains. After reaching one of the two locations, he'll have to reach the Outskirts. Chapter 2 Cave To reach the Outskirts, The Guardian will have to travel through a labyrinthine cave. The path will not be easy because of many dead-ends, pits and mostly a wandering threat; Cave Tubbie. After two chases sequences, Guardian escape the threat and reaches the exit. Mountain To reach the Outskirts, The Guardian will have to pass a locked gate. However, he is knocked out by a big creature and wakes up in a warm place with bloody remains. He then meets a droid known as Unit 437 that will informs him about a creature known as The Master, the one who knocked him. After being chased by The Master, who noticed his leak, The Guardian found out the gate and open it with a pipe. He then recovers his night-vision camera, slighty broken, that he lost after had being knocked out. Outskirts Once in the Outskirts, he locates eight custards in the area, but notices Laa-Laa's presence. Her state will depend of the player's choice during Chapter 0: * If she's normal, he'll talk with her and then'll have to collect the custards with her. He then has the choice to kill her or leave her. She'll become infected if the player decide to leave her. * If she's infected, he'll have to collect the custards while avoiding to approach her. After the collect, he causes Laa-Laa to knock some pillars that fall on her, and will have the choice to kill her or leave her. Once in the Satellite Station, he finds nothing but corpses of teletubbies, except the only survivor, named Ron, who informes him about a Headless green monster with a chainsaw who entered the building and killed everyone. The latter will then be killed by the aforementioned monster. The Guardian then find the access card from one of the dead engineer and accesses the Secret Center, where he will be chased by the monster, Dipsy Chainsaw, before jumping over a laser that will kill the monster. The Guardian then takes the chainsaw if needed later. He then meets Noo Noo in a big room, where the latter reveals that he is the one behind the infection. No matter what the player chooses, Noo Noo sends The Announcer to fight The Guardian. Final After the battle, Guardian contacts the military and catches up to Noo Noo at the entrance of the building. - If Guardian denies to join Noo Noo, he will have to fight against Po. Two fates are possible after this choice: * He'll canonly die if he loses against the final phase of Po * He'll survives if he defeats her, and'll destroy Noo Noo - If Guardian accepts to follow Noo Noo, he will have to go at the Custard Facility. Two fates are possible after this choice: * He'll become The Evil Guardian if he accepts to consume the custard * He'll become The Crawler if he denies to consume the custard Multiplayer Just like in Slendytubbies 2D, he is replaced by The Player whose skin, hat and antenna can be customized. The Guardian himself appears in Collect and Versus as the threat of Custard Facility (Day) on his evil state, and the threat of Reject Facility on his legless state. Like other monsters, he will approach the closest custard to the player and patrol around it, until he spots the player. When the player is spotted, he will scream (or warn) and chase the player until all nearby players are far away enough or dead. He is not very much of a threat on his evil state due to his slow attack but he is more dangerous on his legless state due to his fast attack. Survival For more infos, see Survival He appears as the boss at the tenth wave of his respective maps. He has versatile special abilities on his evil state. Sandbox For more infos, see Sandbox He can appears in every of his forms as an enemy, an ally or a playable character. A mugshot of his healthy state appears in the playable characters panel. ''Slendytubbies III: The Apocalypse DLC The Guardian (with Sgt. Miles and Anne) go down to a platform near the Teletubby Creation Machine. Miles asks him to look for a way to the Machine. He first checks the right corridor where he has an hallucination about a big black figure and then is brought into his realm for a few seconds. He then returns to sanity. The Guardian then needs to get two things to use to pick the lock on a door to the left. He finds a lockpick in a box and Miles gives him his knife. The Guardian picks the lock and goes down the stairs, where he has numerous hallucinations of the different tubbies which make the stairs look like different areas. He then gets down to the Machine with Miles and Anne where he passes out for 10 minutes to then reawakens and tries to use Tobby's keycard to use the Machine's terminal and deactivate it. |-| Image Gallery = Slendytubbies whitetubbyonday.jpg|The Guardian featuring his old model. whitetubby_2x.jpg|Two Guardians on the menu, while selecting the Competitive mode. whiteandtinky.jpg|The Guardian and Tinky Winky behind him, in the Versus mode. Slendytubbies 2D Normal White Tubby Sprite.png|Front. White Tubby Sprite 2.png|Side face. White Tubby Sprite 4.png|Back. White Tubby Sprite 3.png|Side face. Infected Crawler Sprite 1.png|Front. Crawler Sprite 2.png|Side face. Crawler Sprite 4.png|Back. Crawler Sprite 3.png|Side face. Slendytubbies III Campaign ending2.png|In the Bad Ending ending3.png|In the Evil Ending ending4.png|In the Regretful Ending Good Ending.jpg|The Guardian talking to STG. Miles Sandbox Mug-You.png Mug-GuardianInf.png Mug-Crawler.png Renders WhiteTubbie.png Crawler.png ZeoWorks Smiley Happy.png|Happy Tongue.png|Tongue |-| Audio = Gameplay Screams/ Spotting Sounds Crawler Tubbie. Evil Guardian Idle (Slendytubbies 2D) Crawler Tubbie. Theme(s) Boss Battle (Evil - Survival) Boss Battle (Crawler - Survival) |-| Trivia = * He is one of the two most recurring characters in the Slendytubbies series, the other being Tinky Winky. * He is wearing Dipsy's hat. ** Dipsy said he lost his hat in Slendytubbies III, so it is possible that the Guardian found his hat and decided to keep it. * The community created the name "Walten" for him and some people believe that it's his true name. However, Sean Toman and Santikun stated multiple times that it is wrong. Slendytubbies 2D * By the game and the files, it has been confirmed that he has no antenna. ** Yeti Tubbie, the Blue Workers and the New Borns are also lacking an antenna. * He is the only character to have frames for walking and running. * When dead, he is able to turn his flashlight. This is most likely a mistake. Infected * He can be considered to be fast despite his lack of legs, but he stays the slowest enemy of the game. * His white skin and red pupils are probably an albinism reference. * He was at first believed to be a different character, but has been confirmed in ''Slendytubbies III to be actually a mutation of The Guardian. * According to Sean Toman, he was created as a "what if The Guardian got corrupted" idea. Slendytubbies III * Depending on the player's choices, he can die, survive or become an infected. * He is one of the four characters who can have multiple mutations, the others being Tinky Winky, Dipsy and Po. ** However, unlike the others, his mutations are alternative to each other, and only can happen from the player's choices. * He is nicknamed "White" by The Military in the demo of Slendytubbies III: The Apocalypse DLC. He is also seen with different facial expressions. * His two battle themes are the instrumental version of two songs composed by a german metal group named Disharmonie. Evil State * He is the infected who got the least physical changes. * He and the Yeti Tubbie are the only infected to wear accessories. * He may be considered to be a "1st Phase" type of mutation due to his basic appearance. * He is using the same chase track than Shadow Tubbie's. * It is unknown if an antenna grew up with his mutation since his hat is always on his head. If it's the case, it could be the same than his alternate mutation. * His battle theme is named A New Order. ** It is possibly a reference to him being considered as the "greatest reborn" by Noo Noo. * He shares his attack speed with Tinky Winky (both mutations), Undead Po, Laa-Laa, Ghost Girl and Yeti Tubbie. * He have the exact same animations than Tinky Winky and Undead Po. Legless State * He is ironically one of the fastest enemies of the game, which is a contrast to his lack of legs and his appearance in Slendytubbies 2D, where he was one of the slowest enemies. * He may be considered to be a "2nd Phase" type of mutation, since his appearance is more monstrous looking than the alternate mutation. He is also more dangerous. * Him, Tinky Tank and Lake Dipsy are shown in the game with a slightly different shade from their original color. * His battle theme is named Too Far Gone. ** Some people assume that it represents a possible hatred from The Guardian. * He is the only known teletubbie to have become an infected not by eating an infected custard but rather by having contact with it. ** Though, he may have accidentally consumed some custard when he fell into the supply. * He shares his attack speed with Cave Tubbie, Arrow Tubbie, Spider Po, Shadow Tubbie, The Announcer, The Imposter and the New Borns Duo. Category:Slendytubbies Category:Slendytubbies II Category:Slendytubbies III Category:Slendytubbies 2D Category:The Apocalypse DLC Category:Characters Category:Teletubbies Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Infected Category:Deceased Category:Protagonists Category:What Comes After